


Awakening

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Romance, Haunting, I Tried, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Visions, Yuta and Sicheng are Best Friends, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng can hear a voice in his head and see visions. It's a secret he kept even from his friends. Then he meets Taeyong and finds him too attractive to ignore. But he has a girlfriend. Would Sicheng dare to steal Taeyong from his girlfriend? And what of the voices and visions? Will Taeyong still like him if indeed Sicheng can steal him from his girl?





	Awakening

 

 

 

_Sicheng...._

The soft voice was husky, like a ragged whisper and it was followed by soulful sobs. It held anguish and loneliness with a trace of regret. Sicheng’s brows furrowed, the frown unbefitting his angelic face with dark almond eyes, high-bridged nose and full pouting lips all framed by his pale strawberry blonde hair matted on his head as it pressed on the pillow.

_Sicheng... Please wake up..._

I must still be dreaming, he thought as he fought the sleep out of his system. His eyes fluttered open, momentarily blinded by the morning sunlight streaming through the glass window pane adorned with frilled white lace curtains shifting lightly from the gentle spring breeze. The bedroom had bare necessities, it’s walls lined with sky blue wallpaper, but it was comfortable with matching whitewashed furniture. Sicheng turned his head and checked the time displayed on the ghastly digital clock sitting on the night stand, often reminding himself to replace it but never actually got around to do it. 6 o’clock in the morning. He was running late. Sicheng frowned. What was his schedule for today? He shrugged thinking he should be back to his normal routine once the bearably hot water hit him.

He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, planting them firmly on the soft blue carpet to head over to the bathroom. After disrobing his slept-in jammies, he took  a quick shower and changed into his usual jeans and tee under a denim jacket. Sicheng felt more of himself afterwards.

Checking his schedule seems it’ll be a long day ahead with five classes not to mention extra lectures to attend. He honestly didn’t see the necessity to study philosophy being a performing arts major. Sicheng sighed. Unwillingly he was reminded of the time when his parents were shocked to hear him declare he will be continuing his studies in a prestigious university in Korea. Under heavy protests, his parents allowed Sicheng to set asail to a foreign country on his own, leaving behind China and everything he had ever known from whence he was a child. At first it was difficult, but he relished the independence and was able to adjust as time passed, feeling more at home as if he were a native. Besides, he had friends who were there to help him and he was grateful. Grabbing his sling bag Sicheng left the small apartment unit on the third floor, locking the door behind him.

He usually took the stairs instead of the elevator to make up for the lack of exercise, apart from his usual dance routines and classes of course. He made his way down the stairwell, his sneakers creating squeaking noises on the ceramic tiles as he contemplated over the long day ahead of him.

From the corner of his eye, a flash of white passed through the hall on the second floor landing several feet away from him. Sicheng looked up to see who it was but blinking at the empty hall he saw no one. He felt a chill pass through his thin frame. He was hearing voices in his head and now visions too? Rubbing his eyes, he tried to convince himself he wasn’t seeing things. He must still be sleepy and didn’t have any breakfast. He promised himself he’ll grab something from the coffee shop near the uni. Perhaps he might even meet up with his friends. He sighed and continued his descent to the last flight of stairs.

_Sicheng... please..._

Sicheng froze. He could have sworn it was the same voice in his dream earlier. But he was awake. _What the fuck was that?_ He heard stress did things to you. But this was beginning to creep him out. It can’t be a ghost, can it? Shuddering, Sicheng walked out to the morning sunshine and hurried to the nearby bus stop. He should quit entertaining fanciful thoughts and focus on reality. _Ghosts, really?_

 

After his classes, Sicheng found himself being dragged by his friends Yuta along with the couple Doyoung and Hanna to their usual hang out. These three were the only ones Sicheng relied on. Hanna was a pretty woman with long dark hair that fell in waves,  a ready smile and sultry eyes. She was protective of Sicheng who took him on as her charge. Doyoung on the other hand was a contrast to Hanna’s friendly appearance, for he was more reserved with his jet black hair and round eyes that seemed to take in everything around him. He was the smart one. Yuta though was their friend who was born savage,  with crinkly eyes and a bright smile. Sicheng loved them and Yuta was his best friend, but at times was annoyed with their over-protectiveness. They were lounging in the booth at the far end of the coffee shop, enjoying their hot drinks. Sicheng was absently sipping on his caramel latte when he heard it.

_Sicheng...can you hear me?_

Sicheng shuddered and carefully settled his coffee mug on the table. No, he didn’t think pulling his hair out would help. But the temptation was great. The voice was clearly addressing him. What’s happening? Has he gone insane? How can he keep hearing a voice in his head? What does this mean? Was he really being haunted? Mulling over the dozens of questions swimming in his head, Sicheng stared outside the through the glass pane watching the students milling about, the cars hurrying by and was unmindful of his companions.

Doyoung had his arm over Hanna’s shoulders, his thumb caressing her cheek, while Hanna who gazed at him was practically wrapped around him.

“You two should get a room. Really,” Yuta said, exasperated. “You can’t keep your hands off of each other for like 10 seconds. I feel nauseous.”

“Hah, you’re just jealous because your boyfriend...oh wait, you don’t have one,” Doyoung said sarcastically. Hanna elbowed him.

“Yuta dear, don’t worry you’ll find one soon. I’m sure he’s just around the corner.”

“Words of wisdom. Thank you Hanna,” Yuta said theatrically. “Which means I have to look out at every corner.”

Hanna rolled her eyes, then glanced at Sicheng who was awfully quiet. “Our boy here is deep in thought. Something wrong Sicheng?”

“S-sorry,” Sicheng said as if snapping out of his reverie. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Heh, what you need to catch is a man,” Doyoung quipped.

“Quiet, hunny-bunny. What’s wrong baby, tell Hanna.”

Sicheng considered telling his friends but the thought of him disclosing those ‘hauntings’ will only end up with him in anguish from their incessant teasing, he imagined. “It’s nothing. I’m just...bothered by something I guess.”

“I know you,” Yuta said somberly. “This is serious. I can tell by the way you’re gnawing at your lower lip. It looks delicious though.”

“Ugh,” Hanna let out impatiently. “Sicheng, spill it out. We can help whatever it is.”

Sicheng sighed resignedly. He knew his friends will never let him be until they got something out of him. He was about to reveal his thoughts when a ruckus blasted into the coffee shop.

Two boisterous women, one with yellow hair and round face was laughing, or screeching would be the better term, at something the taller pretty girl with long black hair was mumbling about. They crowded by the counter to order their drinks. Sicheng hardly noticed them for his attention was caught by the young man with mousey blonde hair and lithe frame who accompanied them. There was something oddly familiar about him that Sicheng couldn’t put a finger on. The male turned his head towards the direction of their table and his eyes fell on Sicheng. Their gazes met and Sicheng felt a chill run down his spine. It left him breathless. Perhaps it was the stunning looks the man possessed. His huge dark eyes that seemed to pierce through him was hooded by full brows over a pert nose and firm cupid’s bow lips all above his magnificently defined jawline. His features were strong and yet the way he stared back at Sicheng was so gentle, affectionate even. Sicheng blinked at his own observation. He must be imagining things he wanted to see. One thing was certain though, Sicheng could feel himself being drawn to him. Whoever this man who held his gaze was, Sicheng found him riveting.

Sicheng hardly noticed his companions exchanging knowing glances as he continued to stare back at the man’s intense scrutiny.

Yuta sneered lewdly and declared, “I think someone here is gonna get some humping soon.”

“Yuta!” Hanna shot at Yuta with a disgusted look. “Nobody is humping anybody. Not on my watch. My baby is still a vi-baby.” Yuta dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

“Hanna, you sound like a prude right now but not when we’re...” Doyoung’s words were lost when Hanna shoved a strawberry danish into his mouth.

The spell that bound Sicheng and the handsome creature was broken when the black haired girl flung her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. He had to respond to whatever she said which was punctuated with a pout. Sicheng shook his head as if pulled back to reality and was surprised to find three pairs of eyes fixed on him.

“What?”

“Boy, you are smitten. And by the looks of it so is he,” Yuta declared and shook his head unbelievably. “Who is that gorgeous, delicious looking fellow anyway?”

“His name is Lee Taeyong, the son of the university Director and major share-holder,” Doyoung said after nibbling on the pastry that previously invaded his mouth. “He’s the sole heir of this whole university and more.”

Yuta whistled. “Big fish to catch. But who’s the clingy tart and the tart’s sidekick?”

“His girlfriend and some friend I think.”

“And the plot thickens,” Yuta said. “Humping might be a little difficult.”

“I’m telling you, there will be no plot nor any humping happening,” Hanna reiterated. “Get it?”

“Pfft...” Yuta smirked. “Sicheng needs some action.”

Sicheng continued to ignore his friends’ light banter as he sipped on his coffee and sent surreptitious glances at this Lee Taeyong’s way who was now settled at the table across them. Sicheng’s heart skipped a beat every time he would take a peek at Taeyong over his coffee mug he would get caught. _Has he been staring at me?_ He blushed and wondered why he was so drawn to the man. It was as if a magnetic force was trying to rein him in towards this enigmatic human being. He had never felt so enticed by anyone else, much less give notice. He knew he was attracted to the same sex but he had never acted upon it or even felt it this intensely. Until now. Sicheng was suddenly apprehensive. His intuition tells him that everything may suddenly change. But the practical side of his brain tells him to be wary. He has a _girlfriend_. He failed at the first round of the competition. He scoffed at himself. How could he have dared to think he was even a competition. He shook his head in disbelief. He was becoming not only insane but delusional as well. Come back to reality, Sicheng mused.

“Um, not to be the wet blanket, Sicheng but we need to go or we’ll miss our bus. I’m crashing at your place, remember?” Yuta said flatly. “My landlady said my room needs repainting so...”

Sicheng blinked at Yuta and nodded his head absently. “Alright, sorry. Let’s go.”

They gathered their belongings and left the coffee shop with Sicheng avoiding Taeyong and his companion’s table.

“I want to watch a steamy movie. Do you have porn?” Yuta asked as he threw his arm over Sicheng’s shoulders as they walked by.

“Yuta!”

Sicheng was still in a daze, unaware of the dagger looks being thrown at him by the two women while they whispered to each other. Taeyong though was still watching him as he left the coffee shop and Sicheng could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him.

 

Sitting in the auditorium while in attendance to the lecture on  the history of cultural ethnic dances was  mildly amusing to Sicheng at the very least. Although his thoughts wandered as he listened listlessly to the droning voice of the speaker. He didn’t really need to attend this lecture but he used this as an escape from Yuta dragging him to his soccer practice and watch while girls and boys ogled at him.

A week had almost passed and Sicheng did not hear nor see anything strange, for which he was thankful. But he couldn’t say the same about Taeyong, whose shadow he didn’t even catch a glimpse of. He was not looking out for him though and Sicheng was convinced his encounter with Taeyong was the last. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the armrest, suddenly wishing he was somewhere else. Somewhere he could distract himself. His thoughts kept going to that afternoon in the coffee shop despite wishing it will go away. Needless to say he wanted to see him once more. Then he heard it.

_Sicheng...I need you..._

Sicheng shivered and closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the faint sobbing and anguished moans that accompanied those words. The voice sounded harsh, as if its owner had been crying for long periods of time.

_Please...Sicheng, come back..._

He froze. _Come back_... back where? He prayed silently and willed for the voice to go away, denying that he could feel the urgency in the voice, _needing_ him and begging for his return. Did this mean the ghost, if it were indeed one, wanted him to die too? He shuddered, goosebumps crawling all over his skin.

His train of thought was broken by some giggling and hushed voices. Next thing he knew, two women were trying to squeeze through the tight path before him to claim the empty places to his left. He tucked his feet underneath his aisle seat and looked up to find his heart shaking. Taeyong’s girlfriend and her crony were shimmying to get past him. They were followed by Taeyong, as Sicheng found out when he lifted his head and met his gaze. He seemed to have lost all knowledge of the necessity of oxygen. The ghost of a smile appeared on the beautiful face. Sicheng thought his pulse beats couldn’t have gone any faster. He blinked and pulled his eyes away from the inky pools and felt his face flush.

When Taeyong settled himself on the seat beside him, Sicheng swore he could hear his own heart hammering if he were a foot away from himself. His throat suddenly felt parched but thankfully he remembered how to breathe.

He felt Taeyong adjust himself and every movement he made, Sicheng would feel Taeyong’s elbow or arm brush against his own. For the life of him Sicheng did not understand why he garnered such reactions from Taeyong. He felt the desire to swoon. Too close. Too close for comfort. Why he felt such effect was beyond him. Taeyong was merely an attractive human being like any other. But his presence was unnerving. Sicheng had difficulty breathing all of a sudden. Especially when he felt Taeyong glancing his way. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not risking any eye contact for he knew the dangers of losing himself in those intense gazes. He needed to get away from this man.

_Please...Sicheng... don’t let go..._

He felt a chill down his spine. Let go of what? He felt his chest constricting and he couldn’t breathe. His fingers felt numb and looking at them they trembled. He felt dizzy and suddenly his vision swam before him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to breathe. He had no idea why but had to escape. Picking up his belongings, Sicheng motioned to leave. But as he stood up he felt the earth wobble beneath him. He felt faint and almost crumpled on the floor but felt himself being caught by the shoulders, steadied by a wall of hard chest. He was then secured by an arm around his waist and a firm grasp on his arm. Under normal circumstances, Sicheng would have been embarrassed, but he couldn’t complain nor could he muster a protest when Taeyong led him out of the auditorium.

The brightness outside hit him, momentarily blinding him as he tried to focus on his lumbered steps. The way he shivered was uncontrollable and his knees were knocking against each other. He had to get a grip of himself, Sicheng thought. He was able to muster the courage to steal a glance at Taeyong as he was being led to the steps outside of the building. Taeyong looked somber and didn’t spare him a glance but worry obviously showing on his face. Why would he worry over a stranger, wondered Sicheng.

The fresh spring breeze caressed his cheeks as he inhaled deeply. Taeyong led him to sit on one of the concrete benches that lined the path outside. He sank on it weakly while Taeyong settled beside him. Still holding his waist. He hasn’t let go and Sicheng was ready to hyperventilate. _Sicheng, you little shit, get hold of yourself._

“Are you feeling better?” Taeyong inquired, looking concerned. “I can bring you to the clinic right now.”

“I...I’m sorry, you really...shouldn’t have bothered,” Sicheng croaked. “Thank you anyway.”

“You would have hit your head,” Taeyong said flatly. “You look pale. I should bring you.”

“No... no I’m fine,” Sicheng insisted. “I think I just need air.” _And to be away from you..._

“Are you sure?”

_Come back... come back to me..._

“Oh God...” Sicheng cried out softly and buried his head in his hands. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

“That’s it, I’m bringing you to the doctor right now.”

“NO!”

Even Sicheng was surprised with his reaction. His face turned beet red. “I... I’m sorry. It’s alright. I just need air,” Sicheng declared and looked apologetically at Taeyong who was studying him curiously. He gave a weak smile and managed to say, “really, thank you. I’ll be fine. You can go back now.”

“I don’t think I can leave you behind like this.”

Sicheng blinked at Taeyong who looked like he glowed under the afternoon sunshine, his mousey blonde hair picking up sunbeams that seemed to look like glitters. Taeyong’s dark eyes were locked with his own, as if trying to burrow through his thoughts. Sicheng gulped nervously. “Sure you can... I’m just a little weak I guess... ah, I haven’t eaten since breakfast so...”

Sicheng was startled when Taeyong stood up and pulled him off the bench then wrapped his arm around Sicheng’s waist. Sicheng caught himself before gasping aloud.

“Come. If you avoided nourishment, I’ll bring it to you instead.”

“Wait... you don’t even know me. Why are you being nice to me?”

“Because I’m a nice person,” Taeyong quipped and looked at Sicheng, his smile stunning.  “I know who you are, Sicheng. I’m Taeyong by the way. Can you manage to walk?”

“Oh. Um, nice to meet you Taeyong. But I’m fine, really.”

Sicheng could only follow Taeyong’s lead and they walked towards the coffee shop as he wondered how Taeyong knew his name. The thought escaped him as they entered the cafe and Taeyong led them to a table near the window. Sicheng sat gingerly and was already feeling a little peeved at himself for missing Taeyong’s arm around his waist.

“I’ll go get us something. Caramel Latte, right?”

Sicheng’s brows furrowed and was about to ask Taeyong how he knew but the latter already turned on his heels and went straight to the counter. He must have mentioned it but wasn’t so sure. He was already confused and his brain refused to function properly. He maybe was in serious need of medical help. Exorcism on the side won’t hurt.

Sicheng watched Taeyong talk to the barista from the table. Taeyong just had this commanding presence that you can’t help but notice. He was handsome in his blue turtleneck and black jeans, relatively tall with long shapely legs and a lithe body to boot. He looked like he was a pretty painting to be hung on the wall, to be admired and looked upon. And he was kind. And he has a girlfriend. Admittedly Sicheng was attracted but Taeyong would never be attracted to him the same way he was. Sicheng sighed, he shouldn’t even be entertaining ideas that led to a romantic inclination. It’s highly unlikely Taeyong would be interested in him that way. Besides, he was perfect while Sicheng knew he was plain and boring. Sicheng shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was way over his head.

Taeyong’s return with their food interrupted Sicheng’s deliberations, as he set the loaded tray on the table.

“I got you a tuna, chicken and a club sandwich. I don’t know what you wanted so I thought go out on a limb and ordered these,” Taeyong said as he placed the food in front of Sicheng then sat beside him.

“That’s a lot, but thank you,” Sicheng said nervously as Taeyong’s arm brushed against his when the latter took the paper off the sandwich and offered it to Sicheng.

“Take a bite out of everything, see which one you like best.”

Sicheng found himself smiling. Taeyong was adorable and he couldn’t help himself from looking at Taeyong with a soft expression on his face. Their gazes locked and for a moment they were lost in their own world.

A sharp intake of breath and an audible gasp, combined with a soft “Oh my God...” broke the spell. Three people all with their mouths hanging open, in an inconspicuous manner of course, stood before their table. Sicheng’s heart sank.

“Sicheng, hi!” Hanna was the first to recover while Doyoung just openly stared.

“I thought you were in a lecture. You ditched me for it,” was Yuta’s whine with a trace of accusation in his voice.

Taeyong stood up, made a quick bow to Hanna, “Pardon me, I’m Taeyong. I brought Sicheng here because he almost fainted during the lecture.”

“Wow, a gentleman. I’m Hanna,” she said, smiling graciously. Doyoung gave her a sharp look while she introduced her boyfriend and Yuta who was still staring wide-eyed at Taeyong while they shook hands.

“Please join us,” Taeyong said as he sat down.

“Oh we definitely will,” said Yuta while catching Sicheng’s eye and mouthing ‘what the fuck?’ so that only Sicheng could see. Sicheng felt his face burn and asked himself why he was still friends with these three.

“Wait, did you say almost fainted? Sicheng are you alright?” Hanna said worriedly.

“I’m fine now,” was all Sichen could utter. Still a little dazed.

Their table became the loudest with their amiable exchanges and genuine laughter. Sicheng realized Taeyong was the friendly sort and warmed up to him even more. He was very humble, notwithstanding the fact that he was filthy rich and good-looking. Surprisingly Sicheng no longer felt faint. The more he talked to Taeyong the more comfortable he became.

“I’d like to invite you all this coming weekend at our house if you’re free. We’re having a small luncheon gathering, nothing fancy,” said Taeyong, looking expectantly at Sicheng.

“I...I’m not...” Sicheng began.

“Of course we’re coming over,” Yuta interrupted. “We’d love to, won’t we guys?”

“Sure,” Doyoung agreed. Hanna though was studying Sicheng who now looked somewhat apprehensive.

“Great,” Taeyong said happily and exchanged phone numbers with them. Sicheng gave his reluctantly.

“I’ll have somebody pick you all up.”

Their little meeting came to a halt when two women came to their table. The dark-haired woman’s face was carved in stone as she called out to her boyfriend. “Taeyong! Why did you run off like that?”

Sicheng could see Taeyong stiffen, his lips in a thin line. Taeyong stood up and introduced the two girls. His girlfriend was Jinhee and the friend with yellow hair was Ara. Curiously, Taeyong never mentioned Jinhee was his girlfriend.

The two females merely nodded in acknowledgement and dragged Taeyong away after he uttered his farewells. Sicheng watched them leave with mixed emotions. He was happy to have a chance to see Taeyong again, but there was a nagging feeling of foreboding that he couldn’t shake off.

“I sense the humping coming up soon,” Yuta sniggered.

“Will you stop with the humping, you’re disgusting,” Hanna scolded Yuta.

“He may be right,” Doyoung agreed with a hint of amusement. “They’re so into each other. I can see it in Taeyong’s eyes.”

“And you’re siding with him? You’re sleeping on the couch,” Hanna stated and Doyoung looked crestfallen.

“It will never happen,” Sicheng protested.

“Thank you, Sicheng,” Hanna said relieved.

“He has a girlfriend,” supplied Sicheng.

Yuta laughed and said, “see? He’d be humping soon.”

“Can you please stop with the humping now?” Hanna looked appalled shaking her head. “This is not happening...”

 

Sicheng couldn’t sleep that night and turning and twisting restlessly on his bed was not helping. He wanted to retire early so he could rest but he couldn’t take his mind off of Taeyong. His head was swimming with visions of Taeyong’s smile, his voice, the way he held Sicheng when he was about to faint and the way he looked into his eyes. How could it be possible that in the span of over an hour he became so enamored. It was preposterous. Taeyong filled his senses. His thoughts, the way he felt when Taeyong held him, his scent that reminded him of fresh lavenders. Sicheng’s breath hitched when he realized he began fantasizing about how Taeyong’s lips would taste, wishing he would be his first kiss. Sicheng groaned and grabbed the pillow to cover his face, hoping to smother himself into reality. He was a mess.

He needed to ingrain it in his head that in reality, Taeyong would never ever kiss him. He would never like Sicheng that way and he has a girlfriend. Taeyong was just being friendly. He repeated in his mind over and over like a mantra. But then, why was he giving Sicheng such overwhelming attention. _He was being friendly, idiot._

_Come back to me love..._

“Oh God, leave me alone!” Sicheng cried out as he threw the pillow, aiming at nothing in particular. Now the voice was speaking about love. This was driving him insane. An added feature to his current state of distress. He needed a distraction, he needed someone to knock some sense into his head. He picked up his phone to call Hanna after checking the time. 10:27 P.M. She should still be awake.

Sicheng was startled by the vibration of the phone as a message came through. Could Hanna have read his mind? His heart raced when he opened the message.

_“Hi, are you awake? –Taeyong :)”_

“OH MY GOD!” Sicheng could feel his heart racing. Why would Taeyong send him a text message this time of night? He was reeling. What should he say? Sicheng was confused but tried to calm himself.

He typed and sent: _“Hi! I’m awake.”_

Then he quickly composed a message to Yuta explaining his predicament and sent it. “Please, please be awake Yuta!” Sicheng stared at the phone unblinking and quickly opened the new message from Taeyong.

_“Am I disturbing you? I want to ask if you’re feeling better.”_

“What do I say? Come on Yuta! I need you!” Sicheng felt frustrated. He was on the brink of panicking. The phone vibrated in his hand as Yuta’s incoming call prompted him.

“HE LIKES YOU, I KNEW IT!” Yuta exclaimed. “Quick, what did he say?”

“He’s asking if I’m better, what do I tell him,” asked Sicheng hurriedly.

“Ugh, seriously Sicheng. Just tell him you like him and get over it.”

“Yuta!”

“Alright! Jeez! Just... be yourself and don’t overreact. Be friendly and don’t panic,” Yuta mentored. “You can do this. Think butterflies and flowers and not thrashing on the bed in the throes of passion.”

“Not helping! Bye!” Sicheng shook his head as he ended the call.

Immediately, Sicheng sent the message he typed for Taeyong: _“You’re not disturbing. I’m much better, thanks. Don’t worry. See you this weekend.”_

Sicheng sighed, trying to control his racing heart. That should do it. Not too short, not too emotional and it had the hint of wanting to end the exchange. Sicheng might die if Taeyong would want to keep texting him. He wasn’t sane enough lately and he didn’t trust himself. A message came in.

_“I see, that’s good. I can’t sleep. Are you going to bed?”_

_“I’m in bed but I can’t sleep either.”_ Sicheng groaned and regretted sending that message, slapping his forehead with his palm. The phone vibrated and Sicheng’s heart stopped. It was flashing Taeyong’s name.

“Hello,” Sicheng said shyly.

“Hi,” Taeyong responded in his husky voice that made Sicheng shudder. “Um, is this a bad time to call?”

“No,” Sicheng said. His hands were shaking. “It’s fine, I’m just lying down but I can’t sleep.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just too much thinking I guess.”

“Same goes for me,” Taeyong replied. “By the way, I apologize for abruptly leaving earlier.”

“That’s alright, your girlfriend would have been upset with us if we kept you,” Sicheng clapped his hand over his mouth, inwardly cursing himself.

“Uh, she’s not really my girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry?” Sicheng’s chest would have exploded with his heart hammering furiously.

“She’s not my girlfriend, at least not to me personally,” Taeyong sighed and explained, “She is the daughter of my father’s partner in one of our businesses. His father is trying to arrange a marriage between us. My father has not really accepted the offer nor declined it. Jinhee took it upon herself to claim the role.”

“I...see...” But Sicheng didn’t really understand.

“I’m sorry, it’s a little complicated and it’s not worth talking about. Let’s talk about your dancing...”

They talked about anything and everything until the wee hours of the morning. They laughed and shared stories as though they have been friends for a long time. A moment of discovery and sharing. Sicheng savored every minute of it. It was as if Sicheng felt a bond growing between them and he suspected the feeling was mutual. Talking to Taeyong was for Sicheng a culmination of his eagerness to be closer to Taeyong. Somehow Sicheng no longer felt... lost. Alleviating the feeling of not finding his way back, which Sicheng could never understand. Perhaps he missed his home, his family. For the first time in a long while, Sicheng felt calm. They fell asleep almost simultaneously with the call unended.

 

The following afternoon, Sicheng decided to spend the rest of his free time sitting under the tree at the park by the lake far off from the university yard, reading his favorite book which lay open on his lap as he stared at nothing in particular. He breathed in the fresh air as he watched the few people about, indulging in their own activities. His thoughts kept straying to the night before.

Speaking with Taeyong for hours not only made Sicheng admire him even more, but also left him wanting to spend time with him. They had so much in common that Sicheng was amazed. If only he could like Taeyong as a friend. Sicheng sighed, there he was again fantasizing about someone who will indeed only be a friend if he was lucky.

From the a distance, Sicheng saw a man wearing a white coat walking by and in a flash, vanished from sight. Sicheng blinked at the apparition. He shook his head vigorously, as if to fend off what he feared will come next. But he failed as he heard the voice once more.

_I can’t lose you...I love you..._

The sobbing that came after was gut-wrenching, evoking both pity and sympathy. Sicheng took a deep breath and stilled his heart while covering his ears. “Please, stop!” Sicheng muttered and shook his head once more, cursing at himself for empathizing with the voice in his head. He was definitely messed up. Seeing visions and hearing voices were not normal. Sicheng massaged his temples with his fingers, wishing his brain to function properly and be rid of it’s imperfection. Should he accept the fact that he may be broken? Sicheng felt a pang in his chest. He had nobody to talk to about it but would rather stay broken than disclosing it to his friends.

He missed his family now more than ever. His mother was always there to listen to him and care for him with no necessity to voice out his concerns. Should he admit failure and go back home to continue his studies there? It was a thought that might turn into a good idea if this ensued. Sicheng sighed and leaned back, his aching head resting on the tree trunk. He could still vaguely hear the sobbing, but it grew more quiet.

“Hi Sicheng!”

Sicheng’s eyes flew open when he recognized the voice and looked up to find the pleasing sight of Taeyong’s flushed cheeks and windblown hair. Sicheng’s heart skipped a beat at Taeyong’s smile.

“Hi,” Sicheng said shyly. “What brings you here?”

“I came from my father’s office and I wanted to take a breather,” Taeyong explained. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Oh, of course not,” Sicheng said smiling as he closed the book on his lap and set it aside while he watched Taeyong seat himself on the grass beside him.

“I’m sorry for taking so much of your time last night.”

“Please don’t apologize, I enjoy speaking with you a lot,” Sicheng tried not to flinch at his own declaration.

“So do I,” Taeyong said and their eyes met. For a moment they seemed to be lost in each other’s gaze. Taeyong cleared his throat and asked, “do you come here a lot?”

“Sometimes, when I feel like having some solitude.”

“Oh, sorry,” Taeyong looked a little flustered. “Am I disrupting your alone time? I could just go...”

“No! No, of course not,” exclaimed Sicheng and added, “I’d love your company.” It was his turn to be embarrassed. Sicheng blushed and stole a quick glance at Taeyong who was apparently studying him. Sicheng gulped and tried to squelch his desire to touch Taeyong’s shimmering hair.

After a moment’s awkward silence, Taeyong began the conversation by asking Sicheng about his studies or his hometown or even what he likes to eat. The things that he thought he missed while speaking with Sicheng on the phone the night before .

Their polite exchange became more friendly, laughing while lightly teasing each other and sharing their thoughts about what they liked or did not appreciate. Sicheng found himself opening up, drawn to Taeyong’s candor and charm. They talked without realizing a couple of hours have passed. They simply savored the late afternoon in each other’s company until dusk had almost fallen, left alone in the secluded park by almost every busy soul eager to reach home.

Eventually, a bird perched on the low branch directly above them. It had a dried up leafy twig in its beak and started to shake and twitch it.  Sicheng looked up to investigate it but somehow caught something in his eye. He gasped and he squinted from the pain as tears started welling up while clutching at his left eye. He almost started rubbing on it when Taeyong caught his wrist and took his hand away from his face.

“Don’t, you might scar your eye.”

Sicheng, with his one good eye, saw Taeyong’s face inch closer, clearing the space between them. His heart froze as Taeyong hovered mere centimeters from his own face. Sicheng felt Taeyong’s hand against his cheek while with the other, he used his fingers to gingerly hold back Sicheng’s eyelids and gently blew into his eye several times.

“Better?” Taeyong asked as he removed his fingers from Sicheng's eyes but let them slide down to his jaw. Sicheng nodded in response, blinking rapidly.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Sicheng would have been awfully embarrassed as Taeyong held his face but to his horror he felt intimacy from the act. He felt Taeyong’s thumbs lightly stroking his skin and he shuddered. He blinked back unshed tears several times until his focus fell on Taeyong’s face so dangerously close to his. Their eyes held each other’s, drinking in every tiny scrap of emotion they could glean from the other. They became oblivious to everything except the nearness they felt. Taeyong’s eyes fell on Sicheng’s parted lips. Sicheng felt his heart leap to his throat as Taeyong moved in even closer, their breaths fusing.

Sicheng closed his eyes as he felt Taeyong’s lips touch his tentatively, delicately caressing his own like a soft whisper. Like dewdrops gently rolling off the petals of a blossomed flower.

It was over as soon as it began, but the aftermath was a cascade of emotions between them. The stared at each other wide-eyed, astonished at what had just occurred.

“Tae-Taeyong, what...” Sicheng began but was interrupted by a very loud expletive and exaggerated coughing. Sicheng wanted to dig a grave for both of them right in the earth where they sat. He could feel his face flush like red apples and looking at Taeyong, so did he. But Sicheng’s heart skipped when he smiled knowingly at Sicheng who couldn’t resist smiling in return.

The usual suspects Yuta, Doyoung and Hanna were huddled together all staring at the two of them form a _respectable_ distance. Sicheng could hear Yuta’s and Doyoung’s snickers. He promised himself not to indulge in murder. But Hanna looked like she might do so.

“Hi guys,” Taeyong said casually as he dropped his hands from Sicheng’s hot cheeks. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Oh we definitely fancied what we saw too. We want more of that,” Yuta said with his grin from ear to ear. Hanna slapped his arm. “Oww...”

“I’m sorry, my friends are...vulgar. Um, maybe we should go,” Sicheng suggested nervously and started to gather his belongings.

Taeyong nodded and said, “don’t worry about it. I’ll... call you later?”

Sicheng blinked at Taeyong who waited eagerly for his response with soft shiny eyes.

“I’d like that.”

Taeyong smiled once more and turned to face the trio. Yuta was still leering.

“I’m off, sorry guys, I have something to attend to. I’ll see you around.”

After the short exchange of goodbyes, Taeyong left with what seemed like a light gait. The three watched him leave while Sicheng stood up and joined his friends reluctantly.

Hanna linked her arm around Sicheng and asked, “are you alright baby?”

“Why wouldn’t he be? Taeyong looked like he was ready to pounce,” Doyoung stated as a matter-of-fact but cringed at Hanna’s glare.

Yuta laughed and said, “of course he’ll be alright, soon he be hump...”

“Yuta! I swear to God...”

Sicheng merely tolerated his friends as he would a fly buzzing near his ear. He was giddy and he could barely hide his smile that never left his lips. For once, after a long while, Sicheng felt bliss. It was surreal like a dream but it was as real as it can ever be. All he could think of was Taeyong’s lips against his. _He fucking kissed me. My first fucking kiss..._ For now, Sicheng felt happy and nothing else mattered.

 

Later that evening, Sicheng lay in bed hugging his pillow and still reeling. He couldn’t help giggling like silly several times while he anticipated Taeyong’s call. He couldn’t contain his excitement. One thing was on his mind though, Sicheng was determined to ask Taeyong why he kissed him. It was crazy to think that Taeyong might like him. It never occurred to him that Taeyong might have felt the same way he did. But a part of him was worried about Jinhee. No matter what Taeyong says, Jinhee was still an obstacle. Sicheng groaned. He was being delusional now. Taeyong might seem to have some attraction towards him, but the reality of the situation was disheartening. This thing that’s happening might just be a flight of fancy for Taeyong. But no matter, Sicheng will still cherish it in his heart. It was already a part of his most treasured memories.

Despite waiting for the call Sicheng was still startled when his phone vibrated beside him on the bed. He answered Taeyong’s call.

“Hey,” Taeyong said casually.

“Hi.”

“Is it too late for you to talk? Sorry I couldn’t call earlier, I was a little swamped,” Taeyong said apologetically.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Sicheng reassured. “I’m just in bed.”

After a short pause, Taeyong said, “about earlier, I don’t know what came over me.”

Sicheng honestly didn’t know how to respond. But he said, “I guess it was... on the spur of the moment.”

“Um, you may be right,” Taeyong said nervously. “I’m sorry, I’m usually a level-headed person. But when it comes to you...I...it feels like I lose myself.”

Sicheng could feel his breath hitch and he had no idea what to think or say. He could feel his heart beating wildly. He licked his lips nervously and said, “I guess there are some things that are hard to explain. Specially when you’re not ready to...to tackle them.”

Taeyong gave a little nervous laugh. “It’s like you’ve read my mind.”

He heard Taeyong give out a breathy sigh and Sicheng closed his eyes. He knew something was going on between them but perhaps it was somewhat too early to put it out in the open. Especially with Taeyong having a little complication. “Maybe what happened between us needs to be discussed at the right time. But maybe we aren’t ready yet?”

“That’s true,” Taeyong said and Sicheng could feel the smile in his voice and his heart fluttered.

“So, tell me about the shots you took today?”

Just like the night before, the two of them talked until the break of dawn. Just as before, they fell asleep with the call unended.

 

Sicheng was thankful that the rest of the week went by uneventful as he gathered his things from the locker. He was worried that he would hear more of the voice in his head or see things but he didn’t. He was more excited that the following day he’d be spending time with Taeyong. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He woke up in bed to the sound of Taeyong’s light snores in his ear. He giggled as he ended the call and hoped Taeyong had a good rest. For most nights now they have been talking for hours and falling asleep. Both never wanting to end the call. Sicheng sighed, wondering at himself being hopelessly infatuated with Taeyong. It scared him a little for he knew it might only end in heartache.

He tucked his books under his arm and headed to the men’s toilet to freshen up before he met Yuta. He entered the toilet to find it empty as he placed his books over the counter and began washing his hands. He looked up to check himself on the mirror and almost gasped to see a hazy reflection of the man in a white lab coat inside the cubicle behind him staring at him blankly with dark piercing eyes. He started to walk towards Sicheng as though he was floating, raising his arm as if to reach for Sicheng. Sicheng froze in fear as he heard the man’s raspy voice say, “You must... awaken!”.

Sicheng whirled to look behind him, clutching at the counter digging into his back but there was no one there. He swallowed hard, wanting to curse and scream but controlled himself. This was the first time the vision directly addressed him. He was not really horrified, the man looked passive but he was afraid that whatever was haunting him has gotten worse. He turned off the water tap and leaned on the sink counter trying to calm himself. Perhaps it was about time to talk to Hanna about this. He dried his hands and motioned to gather his books when two women entered, with the girl Ara locking the door behind her. Sicheng felt disheartened when he saw Jinhee approach him. Her eyes filled with hatred.

“Hey, you fag,” Jinhee sneered. “I know you’re trying to steal my boyfriend. Whenever he opened his mouth he’d say your name now. It’s beginning to annoy me. You think I didn’t see you from under that tree you bitch?”

Sicheng felt his heart race. “Please, you misunderstand. We’re just friends.”

“Friends? Friends who fucking kiss?” Jinhee screeched.

Sicheng didn’t see it coming when his vision suddenly darkened for a moment and saw tiny specks of light float from the behind his lids. Jinhee whacked him on the head with his Philosophy book that was hardbound, which she unceremoniously threw on the floor.

Sicheng somewhat recovered from the hit although he could still hear ringing in his ears. “You’re mistaken,” he said vehemently.

 The slap resounded throughout the small room and Sicheng felt the sharp sting on his left cheek. Before he could respond another followed.

“Jinhee, that’s enough,” Ara said cautiously. “You’ve made your point.”

“If you ever come near Taeyong again you little prick, you’ll get more than that.”

They left with the door banging behind them with Ara stealing a pitiful glance back at Sicheng.

Sicheng felt the tears fall, painting wet streaks down his face. His lips trembled as he bent to pick up his book but felt his knees buckle and he sat on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face to cry. Was it worth it to fall for Taeyong if he had to suffer this much from Jinhee? A vision floated in his mind of Taeyong about to kiss him. He whimpered and cried knowing the answer to his own question.

He wasn’t aware how much time he spent there sitting huddled on the floor until he felt arms around him and gathered him to the firm chest while his hair was being stroked.

“Yuta...”

“What happened, baby bro,” Yuta said soothingly. “Tell me so I can smash their faces.”

“It...I...nothing...just sad...” Sicheng mumbled in between sobs. 

Yuta cupped his cheek and lifted Sicheng’s face. He cursed when he saw the ugly red welt of a palm print on Sicheng’s cheek. “Who fucking did this to you?”

“It’s... nothing,” Sicheng said softly. “Please, just...forget about it.”

Yuta sighed resignedly, knowing Sicheng was stubborn and won’t budge. He gathered Sicheng back in his arms. “If you’re not ready to talk about it, just tell me later alright? Now hush, I’ll bring you home. We’ll watch something while eating chicken.”

Sicheng just nodded his head and cried in his best friend’s arms. Yuta cooed soothing words and rocked him like a babe till the tears ran out.

That night, before he turned in bed beside Yuta, he shut down his phone.

***

 

Sicheng reveled at the enormity of Taeyong’s so-called ‘house’. It was sprawling over acres of land dotted by huge trees and flowering plants. A large pool at the back was surrounded by chaise lounges and a half a dozen or so four-seater tables. It was magnificent looking, whitewashed walls and by Sicheng’s guess, it had twenty-ish rooms by the size of it. It was a lavish display of wealth. Yet, it’s owners were far from boastful.

Sicheng marveled at how Taeyong was so humble and for the short time he got to know him he never bragged about his status or his wealth. He was a wonderful person inside and out Sicheng thought, sitting with his friends by the poolside. He watched Taeyong as he sauntered about, entertaining other guests who were apparently Taeyong’s father’s officials and staff from his office at the university. Sicheng’s heart would do little somersaults whenever their eyes would meet from a distance. Taeyong was polite and gracious, just like his father who greeted them earlier with a warm welcome. He was as handsome as Taeyong and similarly built. Taeyong’s mother was abroad to visit family but Sicheng supposed she was just as kind as Taeyong’s father. Probably even more thought Sicheng as Taeyong seemed to be raised well.

Taeyong began to walk from across the pool towards them. He looked pristine in white satin shirt and denims. Sicheng was suddenly conscious of his own black turtleneck and black jeans. Yuta teased him saying that he looked like he was attending a funeral, knowing Sicheng did it on purpose to suit his black mood.

He didn’t tell Yuta anything about the scene in the men’s toilet despite several attempts. Best if his friends were left clueless. Knowing Yuta, he would definitely throw a fit. Sicheng didn’t need more complications.

“Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed lunch,” Taeyong said as he sat beside Sicheng. His smile was infectious. “So sorry I had to uh... attend to someone so I wasn’t able to join you.”

“No worries. It was wonderful,” Hanna said. “Thank you for inviting us over. Your house is beautiful.”

“It’s my father’s place, but thanks. I wanted to get to know you guys better, so...” Taeyong said shyly.

“You have a pool table there,” Yuta said excitedly.

“Yes, but I rarely play pool. It’s mainly for the guests.”

“Really?” Then Yuta added with a meaningful look, “do you mind if Doyoung and I played?”

“Knock yourselves out,” Taeyong replied, smiling.

“Hanna, do you want to come with us?” Yuta was openly glaring at Hanna now.

“I’m staying with Si...”

Hanna wanted to say something more in protest but was interrupted by Doyoung as he pulled her arm up to leave. “Come on Hanna, I’ll teach you.”

Left behind with Taeyong who was quietly studying him, Sicheng found difficulty in breathing. His heart felt like it would pop right out of his chest. All of a sudden, Sicheng couldn’t find the words while he felt Taeyong’s stare virtually grazing his skin, sending chills all over him and he shivered involuntarily.

“Are you feeling cold?”

Sicheng cleared his throat and said, “No, no...just...maybe a little.”

“Would you like to come inside to see the photos I shot recently? The ones I told you about?” Taeyong asked tentatively.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Sicheng responded shyly stealing a glance at Taeyong.

They stood up and Taeyong led Sicheng inside the house, his hand lightly resting on Sicheng’s back, unaware of the eyes watching them. Yuta sniggering with Hanna stopping it by slapping his arm.

“I bet the hum...”

“Don’t you even think about saying that word again, or... so help me God...you’ll feel pain,” Hanna huffed. Yuta rolled his eyes at Hanna. Doyoung just laughed, shaking his head.

 

Taeyong opened the door to his studio and led Sicheng inside. The outer room that was cozy and elegant, it’s walls were lined with maple and very masculine. Framed photographs lined hanging on the wall, mostly landscapes and shots of the horizon.

“They’re breathtaking, Taeyong,” Sicheng said awestruck. “You have great talent.”

Taeyong chuckled and said, “thank you. I try.”

Sicheng was about to study the photos closely when Taeyong grabbed his arm gently and said, “Sicheng, I want to apologize for what Jinhee did yesterday.”

Sicheng froze and looked at Taeyong worriedly. “How did you...”

“Ara told me. I’m so sorry, I should have known she’d do something like that. I met them on the way back and I didn’t think they saw us. I’m so sorry,” Taeyong said sadly, voice dipped in regret.

“Please, don’t worry. It really wasn’t a big deal,” Sicheng lied. “Besides it wasn’t your fault. Let’s just forget about it.”

“But I should have known. I’m glad you still came here in spite of it.”

“Why wouldn’t I, you’re a good _friend_. You even took care of me when I felt dizzy,” Sicheng said with a smile. “Besides, I value your friendship even more than I care about Jinhee acting like a child. As I said, it wasn’t your fault.”

Taeyong held Sicheng’s gaze, his eyes reflecting emotions that lay dormant, lips quivering and said, “you have a good heart. Kind. Thank you.”

Sicheng smiled once more and patted on the hand that held his arm, then walked towards the photos after Taeyong dropped his grasping hand.

Sicheng viewed every photo with wonder while Taeyong explained his work. Then Taeyong led Sicheng to the leather couch and said, “have a seat, I’ll take out some of the slides I wanted to show you.”

Sicheng obliged and watched Taeyong enter what he presumed was the darkroom. He came out after a short moment, laden with a small box. Taeyong sat beside Sicheng and opened the box to show the slides of  his favorite shots. Sicheng admired each one, eagerly speaking out his thoughts on them while Taeyong kept thanking him, blushing a little with every praise Sicheng gave. Answering every query of Sicheng about each picture.

“This one is my favorite,” Sicheng said. It was a photo of the Loch Ness, it’s deep blue reflecting the sky and surrounded by the far off castle ruins.

“I took that when we were on holiday in the Scottish Highlands.”

“It’s lovely,” Sicheng said softly. “The lake is so peaceful looking.”

“That’s true, it is placid. But they say underneath it lives a creature, lurking in its depths, just waiting to surface.”

“Like a secret you keep that wants to escape you,” Sicheng said wistfully.

“Or emotions you can barely control. Urges that needs to be... sated.”

Sicheng could feel his blood boil when his eyes met Taeyong’s intent gaze. He swallowed nervously and felt his chest constrict when Taeyong’s eyes fell on his lips. His breathing became labored when Taeyong inched closer, drawn as though an invisible rope pulled him towards Sicheng. So close now, that he felt Taeyong’s breath on his lips and Sicheng unwittingly parting them slightly to catch more air. Frozen in that moment, their breaths mingled.

“Taeyong...” Sicheng whispered, the name uttered as a question. _Oh God, he’s going to kiss me again_. Taeyong seemed not to hear when he placed his hand on Sicheng’s cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin and his eyes set on the Sicheng’s mouth.

When Sicheng felt Taeyong’s soft lips touch his, moving ever so slowly, caressing like a gentle breeze, everything whirled around him. Sicheng felt his senses merge into the sensation, the delicate lips touching his own coaxing for a response sent him reeling. Nothing prepared him for this. Certainly not like their first kiss. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Soft, moist and delectable, Taeyong’s lips were all he could think of. Sicheng melted as Taeyong’s kiss became more persistent, weakened that he had to grab onto Taeyong’s arms which now entrapped him, pulling him closer. Sicheng let out a moan as Taeyong caught his lower lip between his, lightly nipping it and gently tasting it with his tongue. Sicheng felt his own hands run through Taeyong’s rich, soft hair as he savored the sensations, driving him to brink of delirium.

After what seemed like ages, Taeyong parted from Sicheng’s lips. Their breathing ragged, pupils dilated as their eyes locked in an intense gaze, both filled with questions needing answers.

“What...” Sicheng had to swallow and calm his frayed nerves. “What’s happening between us?”

“The inevitable, Sicheng,” Taeyong said enigmatically. “Please, don’t ask for my apology because I can’t give one for something I desperately longed for since I first kissed you.”

“I...I wasn’t asking for it. I wanted it badly too,” Sicheng confessed. “I like you. A lot.”

A short gasp escaped Taeyong’s lips and one moment he was staring into Sicheng’s eyes with misty dark pools and the next he was all over Sicheng’s lips once again, this time with an urgency that both of them felt. Their mouths melding, their moans interchanging from the delicious sensation of each other’s lips brought them. Taeyong’s tongue became more daring, exploring Sicheng’s wet cavern, teasing the latter’s tongue with the tip stroking Sicheng’s own.

Sicheng grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the bone and he sighed in protest when Taeyong abandoned his mouth to let his own skim lower to Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng could feel tiny bolts of electricity shoot down his spine as Taeyong’s tongue tasted his skin and nibbled on the soft flesh just below the ear.

“God, Sicheng,” Taeyong whispered against Sicheng’s neck. “I lose myself just by your scent...and when I’m touching you, I lose my sanity.”

“T-Taeyong...” Sicheng shivered when Taeyong’s hands found its way underneath his shirt, clawing at the taut skin.

Sicheng was mindless when Taeyong sought his lips, sucking gently on them and digging his teeth in lightly, the kiss deepening with fervor.

Taeyong broke the kiss momentarily and Sicheng found himself being pushed gently to lay on the couch with Taeyong following him. They shifted their bodies till Taeyong lay on top of him, melding into each other. Sicheng shuddered as he felt Taeyong’s bulge pressing against his own while he groped at Taeyong. Sicheng instinctively needed to feel Taeyong’s skin while he pulled at the latter’s shirt and snaked his palms up to slide his hands across the skin of Taeyong’s back.

They were beyond thinking now, both lost in each other with a need for something that necessitated release. A yearning that had to be sated.

Taeyong shoved aside Sicheng’s top, exposing his body and Taeyong’s lips traced soft kisses over the smooth chest until it found its way to an erect nipple. Taeyong’s tongue flicked over it and Sicheng arched his body, unfamiliar with the erotic sensation that gripped his being, making him gasp and moan as he scratched the warm skin on Taeyong’s back. Taeyong continued to tease Sicheng’s nipple with the tip of his tongue tracing circles around it, nipping and nibbling as he pleased. Sicheng writhed under Taeyong’s mouth, delirious from the pleasure he derived from Taeyong’s ministrations. Sicheng craned his neck with a groan when Taeyong closed his mouth over the nipple and started sucking on it gently.

Taeyong’s hand closed over Sicheng’s crotch and the latter letting out a guttural sound as he felt Tayong gently squeezing and rubbing over the material of his jeans. By now Sicheng was a mass of shivering entity engulfed by the fiery passion that seemed to consume him. His hands settled on the small of Taeyong’s back, kneading at the skin while lustfully grinding his hips under Taeyong’s persistent squeezing and fondling.

“Tea-Taeyong...” Sicheng let the name roll from his tongue as he pulled up Taeyong to kiss him on the mouth. His inexperience fought him but instinct taught him to suckle on Teayong’s lower lip while the tip of his tongue caressed it. Taeyong moaned and held the sides of Sicheng’s head, grasping the strawberry blond strands and let his tongue delve into Sicheng’s mouth. Their tongues meeting and teasing each other’s as their passion heightened while Taeyong thrust his hips, his bulging crotch grinding against Sicheng’s. Sicheng’s hand went down between them and snaked his hand through Taeyong’s slightly loose waistband to clutch at the erect manhood, toying with it. Taeyong let out a guttural sound.

“God, Sicheng what are you doing to me,” Taeyong groaned against Sicheng’s mouth and kissed him lustfully while Sicheng continued to caress his manhood.

They were not prepared by the shrieks and screams after the door opened and the claws and fists that attacked them, mostly landing on Sicheng. The hysterical Jinhee pushed Taeyong aside who then fell on the floor after hitting his head on the coffee table, momentarily stunning him.  She jumped and straddled Sicheng and started slapping, hitting and clawing at his face and arms while the latter tried to cover himself protectively.

“You fuck! You’re a fucking gay whore! You...”  Jinhee screeched and grabbed the the glass vase sitting on the side table and smashed it over Sicheng’s head rendering him almost unconscious.

Jinhee grabbed a glass shard and slashed at Sicheng’s arms that he held up to ward off the attack. Jinhee would have cut him to ribbons but Taeyong was able to pull her off from Sicheng, crushing her wrist tightly and making her drop the shard involuntarily.

“Ah...You fucking asshole! You cheat!”

Taeyong’s stare would have frozen a grown man in fear, his dark hostile eyes glittering with fury. Jinhee visibly shuddered, as if woken back to reality. She gulped nervously and stole a glance st Sicheng lying on the couch weakly clutching his head, who’s skin was now filled with bloody gashes and a thin trail of blood started to trickle from his head down his temple.

“Don’t ever come near him or me from now on, understand?” Taeyong seethed. His voice was calm but deadly serious when he added, “and if you ever hurt Sicheng again, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

Jinhee’s lips trembled in fear and she let out a cry before running out of the room without sparing a glance.

Taeyong took out his phone from his pocket and called his driver to bring out the car out front and instructed him to send someone up his studio.

“Sicheng, don’t lose consciousness please. You’ll be fine...please be fine...”

Sicheng could only moan weakly, trying with difficulty to focus on Taeyong. His brows furrowed while he hovered over Sicheng and started gingerly picking up broken glass, careful so as not to cut him. Sicheng  heard a sob escape from Taeyong, eyes filled with pity.  He must look bad, thought Sicheng while he felt stinging on his arms and he found red welts and ugly gashes on his arms and he presumed his face as well.

Glancing at Taeyong, his mouth was pressed in a thin line, eyes filled with worry brimming with unshed tears as he removed the last shard from Sicheng’s hair. He vaguely heard Taeyong say, “I’m so sorry, Sicheng. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again I promise.”

Sicheng managed to touch Taeyong’s wet cheek, wiping some of the tears off with his fingers before darkness overtook him.

***

 

Taeyong sat by the hospital bed sullenly. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen from prolonged crying. His heart was constantly aching. His face was gaunt and pallor was evident from lack of sleep and nourishment. Even as he sat staring at the frail body lying on the bed his heart screamed in denial. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He had their future all planned out, everything was to be perfect. He still couldn’t come to terms with his fate. Losing his dreams and happiness in a blink of an eye was fate’s cruel joke on him. His source of joy and inspiration now lay dormant. Life in it’s last vestiges was difficult to witness. The pain wracked his very core. The thought of losing the one you love, your very reason for living, was the worst burden you could ever carry.

The doctors said the coma was induced to let the healing process ensue without any risk and to avoid further complications. When he asked when will everything go back to normal the doctor said in a clinical manner, ‘we managed to fix the hemorrhaging in his brain. It was a miracle that he survived that accident. But the patient might awaken soon. We’ll see.’ _Might_. It has been over a month.

Taeyong knows he shouldn’t lose hope. But hope seemed to be as thin and almost intangible as curling smoke rising from dying embers. So was his fate. He shouldn’t give up, he kept on repeating to himself, even if it was just a glimmer of hope. Tears began to well in his eyes as he reached for the hand of his beloved. Gentle hands that used to caress his cheeks when they would look into each other’s eyes. Hands that would run through his hair in the throes of passion. Loving hands that held his own when they walked side by side. The hand now lay limp in his own despite Taeyong’s light squeeze.

Regret filled his heart. He should have been there when it happened. His beloved begged him not to leave for that trip. But Taeyong insisted and wanted to do this not only for himself but to secure their future together and acquiring the tiny thing he wanted to offer to bond them together. He never divulged the reason and now he felt regret. It was shallow and petty he now realized that. He may never have the chance to make up for everything and that hurt even more.

Taeyong took out a small velvet box from his jean pocket and opened it to take out a white gold band embedded with baguette cut diamonds around it. The tiny thing that would have bonded them forever. Setting the box on the bed, he gently slid the ring on his beloved’s finger. His heart tearing up as he looked upon it. The ring fit perfectly.

“I should have done this before... Why did I wait?”

Tears fell unchecked, streaming down his sunken cheeks. A sob escaped his lips as anguish overtook him once more. How long till he would be able to see those dark brown eyes sparkling, till he hears the laughter that was music to his ears, till he could feel those lips against his. How long will he suffer in waiting till his beloved returns.

“Come back to me...my love,” Taeyong whispered, wrought with emotions, he kissed the motionless hand adorned with the engagement ring and cried even more, bending over on the edge of the bed and laying his cheek on his beloved’s hand, his sobs wracking his body till he fell asleep from exhaustion.

***

 

Sicheng’s eyes fluttered open trying to recall what had happened. He was in a room with masculine furnishings as he let his eyes wander. A large window adorned with luxurious lime velvet curtains was streaming in muted sunlight brightening the room somewhat and landing on the pale green carpeting. Everything was in shades of green and brown as if to mimic nature. Even the smooth satin bedding was in emerald green. Expensive. Where was he? He then felt a sharp pang on his crown and touching his head he felt bandaging. His arms were decorated with gashes and ugly welts. It appeared as though he was thrown under a bus. His brows furrowed and everything came crashing back into his memories. Sicheng tried to sit up but his head felt like it would split in two.

“Ugh..”

“Sicheng, you’re awake!” Taeyong was immediately by his side, face etched with worry. “Thank God!”

“Taeyong,” Sicheng said as he squinted to focus on Taeyong’s face. He looked drawn and haggard. “Are you alright?”

Taeyong gave a nervous laugh and smiled as he reached over, fingers brushing back locks of hair from Sicheng’s forehead. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question? How are you feeling?”

“Like I was thrown under a bus...” Sicheng quipped but immediately felt guilty when he saw Taeyong’s expression. “I’m sorry, it was a bad joke. I’m fine.”

Sicheng reached out to caress Taeyong’s cheek and the latter responded by kissing his fingers. Sicheng’s heart leapt in his chest.

“I was so worried about you,” Taeyong admitted. “Your friends are downstairs worried as well. I’m surprised they didn’t maul me after they saw you when we carried you out to be brought to the hospital.”

Sicheng smiled thinking they must be itching to murder Jinhee. He groaned as he tried to sit up and Taeyong helped him, propping him up with pillows.

“You should just lay down for a while and rest. The doctors said nothing was damaged, apart from the mild concussion and several stitches on your head.”

“I feel fine, just a little throbbing on my head,” Sicheng said and looked at Taeyong. “You needn’t worry, alright? What time is it anyway?”

“It’s 6 o’clock.”

“In the evening?”

“In the morning. You slept here in my room. We brought you back home so you’d be more comfortable and I can look after you better. They sedated you so that you would be able to rest.”

“Oh, but my friends...”

“They slept in the guest houses.”

“Of course they did...one guest house each?”

Taeyong gave a little chuckle, catching on Sicheng’s teasing. “I admire your humor. Nothing seems to bring you down.”

Their eyes caught each other’s and languished in each other’s adoring gaze.

“Before anything else, I...I want to say something, Sicheng.”

“What is it?”

“I...” Taeyong swallowed nervously. “I think I’ve fallen for you. I don’t think I can ever let you go. I want to protect you, be with you all the time. Share things with you. Will you... do you think...what I’m saying is...”

“So...so what you’re saying is...” Sicheng interrupted Taeyong as he felt his heart beating erratically and continued with, “you’re saying is you want to be my... _boyfriend_?”

Taeyong blushed, laughing heartily and said, “like that... yes.”

Sicheng smiled back in return and said, “don’t you think we should seal it with something... substantial?”

Taeyong’s eyes twinkled and leaned closer to Sicheng, whispering inches from the latter’s face, “something like this?”

Sicheng felt the tenderness and love from the Taeyong’s kiss. It was gentle and languid, but both felt overwhelmingly close, bonding them from the delicate kiss.

The sensation lingered on Sicheng’s lips even when they parted with a sigh, smiling into each other’s eyes.

“I...I should let you rest some, but I’ll go down to get us some breakfast and tell your friends you’re awake. I think they’re having breakfast by the pool as well.”

“Alright,” Sicheng said after caressing Taeyong’s cheek. “Don’t be long.”

“I won’t.”

Sicheng sighed after Taeyong shut the door behind him. Taeyong...his _boyfriend_. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that Taeyong and himself would ever be linked in a relationship. Sicheng felt ecstatic. His heart was filled with happiness that he hasn’t felt for a long while. Perhaps this can be the cure he was looking for. Hopefully with this all the visions and voices in his head will finally disappear. Maybe those things that troubled him was something that stress brought and will be gone with this new event in his life. He hoped it would.

He closed his eyes, dreaming of things to come. Wonderful moments waiting to become part of his memories. Taeyong will be in them. Sicheng smiled. He wondered how his friends would react to their new relationship. They won’t be surprised, Sicheng guessed, but he will never hear the end of it from Hanna. Sicheng sighed. Somehow despite his elation, he felt weak and tired. Effects of the sedation perhaps? He felt dull and weighed down. What was taking Taeyong so long? Sicheng’s eyelids felt heavy and found himself slowly dozing off.

 

Sicheng woke with a start. The room was almost in darkness with the one lamp that was lit barely pushing back the dim obscurity. Sicheng frowned wondering if he slept through the day. Wasn’t Taeyong supposed to bring him breakfast? Why wouldn’t he be woken up. Could he be dreaming? Sicheng tried to pinch himself but his arms felt laden and weak. His frown deepened, creasing the lines even further. He was still in Taeyong’s room. Of that he was sure.

Sicheng willed himself to get up from the bed, hugging himself as he sat up trying to fend off the sudden chill in the air. The thin cotton tee and track pants may have not been enough to keep him warm and he had no blanket when he fell asleep. Odd that it felt this cold when spring is almost over.

Then he felt it. Sharp pain from his left leg. Sicheng was confused. He knew his leg was never hurt from Jinhee’s attacks. His hand went up to his head and gasped at the sudden pain from the back of his head. His vision blurred.

Sicheng sat still for a moment waiting for the pain and discomfort to pass. It finally did, somewhat. Confusion started to settle in. But then he was distracted. For before him stood the man in the lab coat... or was it a doctor’s coat? He stared at Sicheng blankly but somehow he felt...pity for him?

Sicheng found the courage and spoke up, “what do you want from me? Why do you keep haunting me?”

“Don’t you think it’s time you awaken?”

“Awaken from what, is this a dream? Why do you keep saying that?”

The man turned on his heels without a word and walked into the darkness and out of the room.

“Hey, wait!” Sicheng called out and hurriedly got off the bed to follow him. He ignored the aching protests of his body as he lumbered while following the man out into the hall. It was as dark as Taeyong's room. Darker even, with doors lined up along the hallway.

Sicheng followed the man till the end of the hall that led to a door. The man opened it and was swallowed by the muted light that shone from inside of the room. The door was left open and Sicheng entered it. The man in the white coat was nowhere to be seen and Sicheng found himself inside Taeyong’s studio. He frowned. Wasn’t that on the first level of the house? He didn’t find the anything disturbed as he expected. Of course somebody would have cleaned up the mess.

Then he noticed it. Taeyong’s supposed dark room where he kept all his slides and where he processed his photos. The oddity was the bright golden light that shimmered through the cracks of the door. Shouldn’t it be dark in there? Curious, Sicheng headed for the door and went inside.

The room was large and empty with its walls whitewashed but plastered with dozens of huge photographs almost filling the walls from floor to ceiling. It shouldn’t be what a darkroom looked like. There was no processing table, nor any equipment to develop film and digital shots.  Sicheng walked barefoot over the cold marble floor and halted in the center. His heart almost stopped and chills kept running down his spine. Each photograph was of him. Every single one that lined the walls were of him. Some of him with Taeyong but studying them, they looked different somehow. Sicheng could feel his brows creasing together. Why would Taeyong photograph him and line the walls of an empty room with it?

He walked closer, studying each photo. He couldn’t recall if any of the photos were taken with his knowledge. Him in the library while studying, smiling into the camera. Him on the grass as he looked seductively with a mischievous grin. In a car looking as if he was traveling, smiling happily. One was of him with wearing a coat and scarf during winter he presumed, smiling up at the camera with adoring eyes, taken from above while he sat. He had black hair. But Sicheng hadn’t had his hair black for a long time since he left China and that was before he met Taeyong. On another photo he was with his friends at the coffee shop with Yuta, Hanna and Doyoung. But the odd thing was Taeyong was beside him, arm thrown over his shoulder while nuzzling his dark brown hair and Taeyong had ridiculous pink hair. The shocking one was a selfie of him and Taeyong kissing by the Loch Ness. How could he have been there with Taeyong? It didn’t look like these were edited. It didn’t make any sense.

Dozens of the photos were of him and Taeyong, always smiling, always together somewhere else looking very happy. Then he saw it, a photo of him with his mother. In China, in front of their house. He was standing beside his mother and Taeyong stood next to him while his arm was thrown over Taeyong’s shoulders, all of them smiling. _How?_

Sicheng suddenly felt the room spinning so he closed his eyes to let the dizzy spell pass. When he opened his eyes, all the photos were gone. He turned and twisted, finding nothing but a single large one, almost life-size or even bigger. It was of him and Taeyong in an embrace, their foreheads touching while they smiled into each other’s eyes, and Taeyong held the side of his neck. Taeyong was wearing a solid platinum bracelet with his name and Taeyong’s etched on it and between the names was a diamond heart. It was beautiful. He remembered it, he gave it to Taeyong on his twenty-third birthday. But...wasn’t Taeyong only twenty?

Suddenly flashes of visions...memories... _his_ memories started swimming in his head. He graduated with honors, Taeyong was there with his mother and father meeting him for the first time. Taeyong moving into his tiny apartment under protest. Their first night together as a couple. The first time they made love. The mornings where Taeyong would cook breakfast for them. Movie night every Friday with his friends and Taeyong. Him being accepted into a prestigious international dance company. Taeyong working as a photographic journalist. Their holidays together. Them fighting and making up. Every single memory vivid as if it were truly his. But how can they be? His head hurt and he couldn’t breath, doubling over as he gasped for air while he clutched his aching head. When the pain subsided Sicheng opened his eyes and found himself wearing a dressing gown. One that you would wear while confined in a hospital. _What the...I’m really dreaming...  
_

_Sicheng...I love you, please come back..._

Sicheng turned at the sound of the voice behind him. Taeyong. Standing at the threshold staring sadly at him, his face sullen and his eyes swollen from crying. But he looked older and more mature. This was the Taeyong in the photographs.

“Are you.. a ghost?”

“No, Sicheng. Come to me please. Come back, I need you. I can’t lose you.” Taeyong’s voice was barely audible but he stretched his hands out as if to beckon him.

Sicheng suddenly had the overwhelming feeling of running into Taeyong’s arms. But something held him back. What was it? Then he felt the sharp pain on his leg. “My leg...I...I can’t go back. I'm scared.”

“Don't be. Please Sicheng, you mean everything to me. Life is worthless without you. We’ll find a way. We’ll go through this together. Just please come back to me.” Taeyong still had his outstretched arms waiting for him.

Sicheng took a small step forward and an intense pain shot through from his leg. Painstakingly, he took baby steps toward Taeyong whose face was his only encouragement, despite the tears falling from his swollen eyes. There was his love, his life and the only thing that mattered. Dancing mattered to him too. It was his dream and he danced with passion those two years while he was in the company. But his leg...

“Come back Sicheng...” Taeyong urged him forward.

Then more recent memories started to flash back. Especially that fateful night. Taeyong was on an assignment abroad. But Yuta was there and he watched Sicheng dance. It was his first solo performance. He wanted Taeyong to be proud. But Taeyong chose to go to the assignment. He was disappointed and hurt.

“You didn’t chose me...”

Taeyong sobbed. “I’m sorry, Sicheng. I’m sorry I was wrong and I regret it so much. I hurt your feelings and I don’t know how to make it up to you but...please come back and give me a chance.”

“The spotlight beams fell on me...”

Taeyong looked crushed. He looked broken as he said, “I know. I’m sorry this happened and I wasn’t even there to be with you. I’m...but I’m back and I will never leave again. I swear.”

“The spotlight beams fell on me and and hit my head... crushed my leg...”

He knew Taeyong couldn’t say any more, wrought with pain, with sorrow and regret. Sicheng felt sad but it was never Taeyong’s fault that he won’t be able to dance again. He was lucky to be even alive. To be with his beloved, his Taeyong. Taeyong who must have been suffering all this time, he was thin and looked depleted. He should fix that if...no, when he got better.

He was almost there and he reached out his arms, trying to touch Taeyong’s hands as he lumbered painfully toward his love. It doesn’t matter now. He knew he was afraid to wake up because of his fears. Now he knew why.

“Will you...will you still love me, even if I’m... crippled?”

Taeyong wailed in anguish. “Sicheng I love you. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re injured or can’t walk. What matters is we love each other and I can take care of you. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what happens.”

Sicheng finally reached Taeyong’s outstretched arms and walked into his embrace. He felt peace in his heart. He smiled as oblivion took him.

***

 

Sicheng could sense fingers pressing on his wrist. He could hear the light humming of a woman just beside him. He felt a gentle touch on his forehead as his hair was swept back tenderly. He heard a woman’s voice whisper, “you better wake up soon, you handsome little devil. Otherwise, I’ll steal your gorgeous boyfriend here.”

Sicheng could feel the bony fingers that held his other hand and the regular breaths by someone whose head must be resting close to it. He recognized the touch and the hand that he knew so well. Slowly he opened his eyes, fluttering his lids at the sudden brightness. He heard a sharp intake of breath and something clattering as it fell.

“Oh my God!”

Sicheng could see through blurred vision that a woman in white...a nurse was beside him and ran out after picking up the clipboard presumably to call the doctor... the man with the white coat.

Looking slowly over to his right, he could vaguely see Taeyong sleeping with his head resting on his arm and his hand entwined in his. Indistinctly, he saw something glinting on his index finger. A ring? Then he noticed Taeyong looking exhausted and gaunt, his cheek bones jutting and pale. His poor Taeyong must have been suffering so much. Sicheng had the desire to caress his hair, but he felt so weak that he only managed to caress Taeyong’s hand with his fingers. Taeyong stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as his eyes met Sicheng’s.

“Si-sicheng? God, Sicheng!”

Sicheng tried to smile at him but he felt the mask over his face. He suddenly felt tears welling in his eyes. Not only because it hurt from the bright lights he wasn’t accustomed to after sleeping for a long time, but also for his happiness in being able to return to his love. His heart swelled in joy.

Taeyong stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and touched Sicheng’s cheek to wipe off the tears, despite Taeyong’s own flowing freely and his lips quivering from emotion.

“You’ve returned to me,” Taeyong said huskily, his voice a ragged whisper. Much like in Sicheng’s dreams as he seemed to recall vaguely. “I called out to you everyday to come back.”

Sicheng managed to nod slightly. Taeyong sobbed. Sicheng tightened his grip on Taeyong’s hand as much as he could manage.

“I love you so much, Sicheng. Thank you...for returning to me,” Taeyong said, as he choked and sobbed like a babe and doubling over, his head resting on Sicheng’s arm.

Sicheng felt more tears flowing form his eyes. He squeezed Taeyong’s hand once more. Sicheng found his way back.

 

Three months and dozens of therapy sessions later, Sicheng was walking with Taeyong, arms linked together, at the Lee residence’s garden. The cane was now his best friend. He can walk straight slowly, but he still required more therapy on his left leg and he needed the cane for balance. Sicheng was still thankful he can walk on his own  and more importantly, he was breathing.  But he will never be able to dance like before. He came to terms with it since he woke up from his coma. He would be able to find work in the industry but he decided not too. He knew it would be too painful to look at others dancing while he was a cripple with a cane. A cripple with a stunning boyfriend. Sicheng stifled a laugh.

“Hey, mind sharing your thoughts?” Taeyong asked looking amused as they stopped by a large oak tree. He pulled Sicheng towards the tree, with his back resting on the trunk and Sicheng leaning on his chest. Sicheng smiled at Taeyong as the latter wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s waist.

“Nothing, just happy to be here with my good-looking boyfriend who finally got some meat on him.”

Taeyong laughed and hugged Sicheng tighter. “This is cozy...”

Sicheng smiled as he looked at Taeyong. Their eyes held and Sicheng leaned closer to kiss Taeyong on the mouth.

“God, I missed you,” Taeyong groaned as their lips parted. “I need more of this.”

Sicheng giggled and squirmed when he felt Taeyong squeeze his buttock, unwittingly grinding his crotch against Taeyong. Taeyong growled and kissed Sicheng fiercely, with much gusto and Sicheng gave it in return.

After a while, they smiled and Sicheng said, “you’re getting very greedy.”

“I should, I missed you so much,” Taeyong said huskily. “I thought I lost you.”

“Well, I’m here aren’t I?” Sicheng said and buried his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Then a thought occurred to him. “You know when I was awakening, I thought I saw a flash of a ring on my finger. Like a vision maybe? But then the doctors came and everybody was hovering over me and you were pulled away from me.”

Taeyong visibly stiffened and held Sicheng back so he could look at the latter’s face. “You...saw what?”

“A thing flashed or glittered on my finger...like a ring?”

Taeyong straightened up and pulled away from Sicheng. He let Sicheng lean against the tree instead.

“You know, something has been burning in my pocket for weeks now. I carry it every day, waiting for the right moment.”

Sicheng looked confused as he watched Taeyong dig into his front right pocket. “What is it?”

Taeyong didn’t respond. Instead he took out his hand from his pocket and held Sicheng’s gaze as Taeyong knelt on one knee in front of him. Sicheng could only hold his breath while his heart hammered against his chest.

“Sicheng, I don’t know anything else to say, except... I love you and I want to take care of you, to be with you till my dying breath. Wi-will you marry me?”

Taeyong slipped the ring on Sicheng’s finger without waiting for his answer, his lips quivering and eyes glistening. Sicheng pulled Taeyong up and held him in his arms, whispering into Taeyong’s ear, “What took you so long.”

Taeyong sobbed and kissed Sicheng tenderly.

“I love you, Sicheng.”

“And I love you more Taeyong.”

Finally, in the arms of his true love, Sicheng was home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my virtual best friend 'Hanna' (forevertaeyongs). This fic is for you! Thank you for continuously indulging my TaeWin feels despite having a different OTP.
> 
> @ cledritch Thank you for your words of encouragement and boosting my morale for this fic. I sorely needed it. XD


End file.
